Heart Broken
by Shusaira
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke has been married for 1 ey were a happy couple until one day...Please Read it to find out.(Set the time when Sakura is pregnant)


**Disclaimers :Just so you know, not everything's** **mine.**

The soft rippling of water dripping from bamboo can be heard all over the koi fishes were swimming freely like they care at nothing in the world.

Sakura stared at them intensely from above the walk-along continued to watch as two of the fish were mating and being then felt jealousy bubbled inside of her.

 _'Why can't Sasuke be more like that?'_ She thought.

Yes,that's right. Sasuke and her is they didn't act like it though.

 _He just came strolling one day in the 's when a coincidence we not, she wouldn't be meeting walk together and Sasuke helped Sakura carried her they came in front of her house,_

 _"Sakura,will you marry me?"He asked._

 _Sakura was so shocked that she dropped her grocery and covers her face with both of her could feel Sasuke bends down and hug widen her never did anything intimate to her like this before!_

 _"Sakura will you marry me?" He repeats again._

 _He took a step back and hold her shoulder to carefully wiped her tears then looked directly into his eyes._

 _"Yes."_

 _Sasuke's eye widen after that, and he suddenly hugged her very there emotions in his eyes? Like love?_

 _'He can't believe thought all this time she hated him.'He was so surprised when she said then lets go of her and laced their hands together._

She sighed.

After that, they married and bought a new still had the love and caring look in his eyes whenever he looks at it wasn't until it was five months after that, he suddenly became she tried to hold or touch him, he would snap and growl at also would sometimes took out his sharingan at would always fill the house.

And now, look at looking down at her own reflection.

Long pink hair that reaches her thigh were pulled into bangs were clipped to the side with a butterfly design.

Her kimono consists of a white plain yukata inside with a marble peach layer covering was pregnant, so she tied the pink ribbons above her stomach.

Suddenly,she was snapped out of it when a loud bang was then quickly, ran inside carefully for if she gets hurt, the baby will ran inside slipped into her room and locked her door.

She then went to her bed and lied down.

She knew that it's Sasuke 's always like somebody made him mad and stress, he would go rampaging in the house.

She whimpers when she remembers the first time he hit her.

 _It was when Naruto and Kakkashi talked to him about told him that he should care for suddenly snaps and stormed he went home, she was making dinner._

 _"Okaeri,Sasuke." She smiles up at him as he came up behind her._

 _She then frowned as she looked up at his was emotionless like...Like the first time and when she ran to kill him! She looked into his eyes and searched for answers._

 _"Sasuke, are you okay?" She asked worriedly._ 'Strange,he had never been like this before.' _thought then gently raises her right hand and stroke his face in her still looked at her calm and frowned._

 _It was then that she stare at his eyes that she realizes he was not looking at was like he was seeing her as someone else and Sakura could see the burning hatred in his for what?_

 _He then harshly tugged at her right motion left her gasping and clawing at his wasn't because of the way he looked at her, but because the grip was really painful!_

 _In each step that Sakura struggles, Sasuke would grip harder._

 _Sasuke then abruptly and quickly slams her right hand onto to the action made her to scream and sink down the floor and tearing._

 _Sakura looked up and gasped as she saw the table was largely dented and then looked up at Sasuke's face and fear gripped her like nothing could terrify her than the looks on his the time when he wanted to killher or the time when she almost faced death!_

 _"S-Sasuke?"She called._

 _He just smirked and lifts her bloody right hand time,he didn't slam it anywhere ,he slammed her hand on the boiling hot frying pan!_

 _She screamed bloody continues to struggle to break free of his hold._

 _"SASUKE! STOP IT BURNS! SASUKEEE!" She shrieked and screamed even louder when he pushes down harder until her hand almost feels like crumbling. '_ No!No!NO!NO!NO!' Thought Sakura.

 _After that, with teary and painfully time,she opens her eyes and stared horror-filled at her hands was bleeding more and could see all the muscles and tissues in her if you look closer, you can see bits of by bits her skin was burned,scratched,skins untangled from her hand and bits of skin on the boiling hot frying pan._

 _Sakura then screamed again as Sasuke twist her hand in a painfull way._

 _"S-Sasuke...p-please stop...!."_

 _She stared up at him and was surprised to find that in his eyes had only coldness,burning hatred and amusement._

 _He stared at him as he continued to struggles._

 _"S-Sasuke...p-please stop...!." He frowned slightly as he thought of Itachi's strange genjutsu._

 _In front of him, was a picture of him holding down bruised and bloody hands of Sakura onto a boiling hot frying pan._

 _' No,it couldn't be the real ...the style,featured,behavior and voice are all the did he do that in just a short time? Is this really a genjutsu?' He thought._

 _He was out of his reverie as he realied he had hold Sakura's hand and roughly twist it behind her screamed bloody frowned._

 _He, after that, still believing it was a genjutsu, pulled her and slammed her body on their wrecked and crushed 's body curved upwards as she closes her eyes tightly and scream watches as blood trickles down from her mouth to her chin. "S-Sa..s..-su..k-ke..." Strange, how did Itachi knows how to act like Sakura?!  
*************************************************************************************************_

 _She wants this to stop!_

 _She can't take this can feels that some of her back bones are cracked and turned towards the wrong ribs was fractured a bit and her arms bones were slightly definitely can't bear it anymore!_

 _She finally opens her eyes and stared weakly at Sasuke as blood gushed out of her mouth and sprayed his face._

 _Angry and still not satisfied,Sasuke pulled her by her arms again this time and uses his chidori to slam it into her chest._

 _But before his hands could finally hit her chest,one of her arms got lose away from his hold and shielded her chest using her left eyes then shot open wide bloodshot and she screamed like no sounds can cover her screams._

 _The crackle of chidori crackled loudly in the air as it finally filled a hole in her arm and burned her chest continued to gushed out blood from her mouth and eyes was flicking between life and deaths door.  
*****************************************************************************************************_

 _"Hey Naruto?"Naruto and Sai stopped and looked at their ex-teacher._

 _"What is it, Kaka-sensei?"_

 _"Did you hear something like a scream from Sakura's house?" At that question, Naruto and Sai immediatly jumped start and raced down towards their friends stared blankly at where his two ex-students former places and uses Shintenshin noJutsu to get there way faster than them._

 _Honestly, were their stupidity clouded their senses too much that they forgot they can use their jutsu?_

 _As they came to a stop in frontof the house, they now can clearly hear the screams of bloody murders of Sakura._

 _"Sakura-chan!"The three man shout as they heard her screams faded into shrieks of death._

 _ **Bang!**_

 _The door opens up loudly and the action send it off it scanned the living room._

 _was only things crushed on the floor and ,his ears picked up the familiar sounds of then instructs his students to go to go to one of the rooms._

 _*****************************************************************************************************As they got nearer and nearer, they came to an abrupt stop._

 _In front of them, was the scene of after Sasuke chidoried were so shocked that Naruto ran off and punched Sasuke's face._

 _Atthe sudden hit,Sasuke came to the real world again."Naruto?What are you guys doing here?"_

 _He surveys them all and looked at his widens his eyes as he stared horror-filled eyes onto Sakura's body. There,laying on both of his arms was Sakura bloodied and wounded here and what attract his attention was not her state, but the gaping hole in her left arm._

 _He stared fear filled in his eyes as Sakura looked at him weakly as her eyes light and dimmed as she was at death's then limply raise her right hand and cupped Sasuke's face and told him,_

 _"S-sasuke...I..d-don't-t...know...w-what's gotten i-into...y-you,but" As she about to continued, blood suddenly gushed out of her mouth quickly._

 _"R-remember...t..hat...I...l...ov...e...you..." At that statement, her eyes began to dimmed and tears gather at the corners of his eyes._

 _"S-Sakura! Ne,you're still alive right? Please answer me! Ne,you'll live and we'll be happy having a child right?Ne...Sakura?" Afterwards, his eyes suddenly shot open and his chest constricted painfully and he gripped his chest._

Sakura closed her eyes as tears began to had never done anything to deserve this right?

Then why?

 _'Please, Sasuke...Return to your old I can still see you smiles and have a fight with Naruto and Sai.'_ That was the last thought before sleep consumes her.

A/N:Ok, Iknow it's terrible but please bear me.


End file.
